onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
James Ford
'''James Ford '''was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live. He was portrayed by Nik Robuck from June 2010 to the network finale period. His last scene was on January 11, 2012. Storylines According to James, he and his brother were raised in Dayton, Ohio, he was born sometime in 1990. Their father is a criminal who runs a chop shop and forces James into his crew when he is only 15. Their father is abusive but Robert manages to get a scholarship for film school and moves to California leaving James in his father's hands. James decides he wants out so he steals $50,000 from his father and hides it. Their father sends one of his thugs, Bull, after James. James is first seen as a stranger talking to Starr Manning about the problems in their lives. Later that day, James is revealed to be the little brother of Robert Ford who is nearly beaten to death. James's voice helps Ford regain consciousness. When police come in to question his brother, James leaves and bumps into Bull. James finds his way to the parking garage where he bumps into Starr whose having car trouble. After fixing her car, Bull finally catches up to him and James demands that Starr get in the car with him. As they speed away, Starr loses her purse. James shows up again when he realizes that Bull is after Starr. The two escape to her aunt Viki's cabin where James opens up about his abusive criminal father. James tells her that he stole $50,000 from his father so he wouldn't have to work for his dad. Starr and James decide the only way to get the money is to steal a car worth as much as he owes Bull. After stealing the car, the two end up in a car wreck after Starr's attempt to keep James from hitting an animal sends them into a tree. Though both of them are ok, the car isn't worth anything. James decides to turn himself into Bull promising to work off the money he owes. Though he tells her to stay away, Starr follows him to the abandoned barn were he is meeting Bull. Starr's father Todd Manning also arrives with $50,000 in exchange for his other daughter, Dani's boyfriend, Nate Salinger. As the situation starts to unravel with Bull and Todd fighting, James picks up a shovel attempting to knock Bull out as Starr grabs Bull's gun and accidentally shoots James. Fortunately, James makes it through surgery and shortly after, he tells Starr he has feelings for her. Starr tells James that they can never see one another again. James later learns that Nate's mother, Inez is the mother who abandoned him and Bobby when they were kids. He then begins dating Langston Wilde to make Starr jealous. Starr, James, and Langston all enroll in Llanview University around the same time and are surprised to learn the Ford is teaching a class that they are all taking. When Starr learns from Robert that her mother's fiancée, Elijah Clarke is actually a serial killer and her boyfriend Cole Thornhart knew about it, she is furious; James goes to comfort her. Brody Lovett showed up at LU and beat up Ford for sleeping with Jessica while she wasn't in her right mind. This upset Langston, so she pretended to give Ford a second chance and secretly had photos taken of the two of them making out. She sent the pictures to the dean and got Ford fired. James also loses his chance on education once Ford gets fired from his teaching position. Thanks to Clint Buchanan, Ford got his job back after Clint made a call to the Dean and James was able to stay in school. Starr, Dani, and Hope are kidnapped by Elijah Clarke and Starr manages to get away. When Hannah goes through with her plans to get rid of Starr and Hope for good, James catches on and decides to handle it. He finds Starr trapped in the attic of Hannah's home in Delaware. Hannah has them dress up in Halloween costumes and takes them to the cemetery where she forces them to dig their own graves at gunpoint. She knocks James out and makes Starr bury him alive. As Hannah is about to bury Starr, James rises from the grave and distracts Hannah long enough for Starr to bash her unconscious with a shovel. The two subsequently turn her in to the police. When Cole kills Elijah believing that Starr and Hope were trapped in the building he just blew, James tries to help Starr and Cole run. Cole turns himself in and is sentenced to 10 years in prison and Starr is heartbroken. James comforts her and tries to help her forget about her problems. When Eddie shows up in town, Bobby and James are forced to let him live with them because James will go to jail for stealing the $50,000 from him. Eddie picks up right were he left off and continues terrorizing James. On November 24, James and Ford attend the Cramer family Thanksgiving celebration and Eddie crashes it. After Eddie punches James in front of everyone, he is arrested. Starr convinces James that he doesn't have to live in fear of his father anymore and they spend Thanksgiving with her family. Later, James becomes furious at Eddie for his action, and confronts him at his hotel room with a gun with the intention of killing him. Though he nearly does so, James realizes that he can't put Starr through the same ordeal that she went through when Cole was arrested and diverts his aim, subsequently warning his father to leave town before he changes his mind or before someone else attempts to do so before leaving. James also dated this girl, named Michelle, to get over Starr and they almost had sex but didn't because his heart belonged to Starr. Its revealed that he and Nate are the paternal uncles of Ryder Ford (Robert's son with Jessica Buchanan). On February 28, 2011 James and Starr become a couple. On August 10, 2011, James and Starr make love for the first time. In November 2010, James' abusive father Eddie Ford showed up at the apartment where James and Bobby lived. Eddie had come to town looking for the $50,000 that James had stolen from him earlier that year, but James and Bobby said the money was gone. Eddie threatened to have James sent to jail unless they agreed to let him stay at their apartment. Eddie followed his sons to Dorian Lord's house on Thanksgiving Day and crashed her gathering. When he was ordered to leave, Eddie punched James in the face and was arrested by the police. Eddie refused to leave town, even after Bobby got the $50,000 from Clint. James found a gun in Eddie's bag and stole it. He showed up at Eddie's room at the Minute Man Motel and threatened to shoot him. The next morning, Eddie was discovered dead from a bullet wound. Starr feared James may have pulled the trigger. James told the police that he fired the gun into the wall of the motel room to scare his dad but that he couldn't kill him, so he dropped the gun and left. Starr told James he needed to see other people, since she had made a commitment to wait for Cole to be released from prison. James went on a few dates with a fellow student, Michelle, but they parted ways when it was clear that James' heart still belonged to Starr. Dani and Nate ran away when Todd found them about to have sex, and Starr and James tracked them down at Viki's cabin. Nate blurted out that James and Michelle weren't seeing each other, and Starr admitted that she had broken up with Cole but didn't say anything because she thought James was already taken. The two then decided to pursue a relationship. Soon after James began dating Starr, he got a friend request on MyFace from Deanna Forbes. James told Starr she was an old friend who lived in Ohio. When Gigi Morasco saw the picture, she told James that Deanna was in town and staying at the Minute Man Motel. James found Deanna about to participate in a porn movie and pulled her out of there. Deanna kissed James but he pulled away, explaining that he was seeing someone else now and reminding her that she had broken up with him. Deanna told James she had no cash, not even enough to get home, so James invited her to stay at his brother's apartment overnight. James didn't tell Starr, who showed up the next day and was shocked to learn that he had invited his ex-girlfriend to stay with him. Starr invited Deanna to stay with her at LaBoulaie for the night and was glad when Deanna decided to go back to Dayton. But before she would leave, Deanna told James he needed to know why she had dumped him. Deanna explained that James' father had conned her into breaking up with James. He had given her the name of man who knew the whereabouts of her mother, who had given Deanna up as a baby, but after Deanna broke it off with James the man demanded $20,000 for the information. When Deanna returned to tell James what had happened, he had already left town. Deanna later told James and Starr that she was going to stay in Llanview, because there was nothing left for her in Dayton. Deanna's constant presence was causing a strain on Starr and James' relationship, so James was relieved when Nate offered to let Deanna stay with him at his mother's house. James got a job working at a car wash, so he wasn't able to see Starr often. Starr met an obnoxious teenager named Baz that she later learned was the son of Tomas Delgado, the man her mother was dating. Starr and Baz shared a love of music and reptiles, causing James to worry about his relationship with Starr, but Starr assured James that she was not interested in Baz. Starr confided in James that Baz had kissed her but that she had turned him away. James supported Starr when her world was turned upside down with the revelation that the man she thought was her father was actually her uncle, and that her real father had been held captive by his mother for the past eight years. Starr sought comfort in James' arms and they finally consummated their relationship in August 2011. James was supportive when Starr and Baz worked together to record a song. After learning that the record company offering Starr and Baz a contract was headed by former porn producer Rick Powers, James encouraged Starr to wait for a better offer. Baz signed the record deal with Rick behind Starr's back and then moved to Paris, so Starr was forced to work with Rick if she had any hope of launching her career. Rick used Starr's sordid family history as fodder to sell her as a bad girl and encouraged her to dump James, but Starr stuck up for James. Rick went too far when he leaked a story to the press that Starr was having an affair with her sister's boyfriend and James' brother, Nate Salinger. The teens confronted him and Rick broke his leg during a freak fall. Afterwards, Rick sued the teens claiming that they had intentionally caused his injuries. Starr tried to pay off Rick, but since he owned the rights to anything she wrote she was stuck with him. On New Year's Eve 2011, James heard about a major breakout from Statesville Prison and went to warn Starr that Cole had broken out. Starr denied knowing anything about it and told the police that Cole wasn't there. But James suspected that Starr was lying and tricked young Sam into revealing that Cole was hiding out in the cabana. James walked in just as Cole told Starr that he still loved her. James accused Starr of loving Cole even though she was with him, but Starr insisted she was only helping Cole because he was Hope's father. Cole agreed to leave after James pointed out that Starr could be arrested for helping him escape, meaning that Hope would grow up without either of her parents. As they entered LaBoulaie so Cole could say goodbye to Hope, they came face to face with Hannah O'Connor, who was holding Sam and had a gun on Todd. Hannah also had escaped from Statesville and was looking for Cole. Cole tried to convince her that he wanted to be with her, but Hannah knew that his heart still belonged to Starr. Hannah aimed her gun at Starr and fired, but Cole was struck instead and was rushed to the hospital. James overheard Starr pleading for Cole's life and telling him that she still loved him. James then was stunned when Bobby was wheeled in after having been crushed by a chandelier during a fight with Mitch Laurence. Bobby succumbed to his injuries, and Cole also was pronounced dead (although his death was faked to he could avoid going back to prison). The next day, Starr went to see James and was shocked when James said he was breaking up with her. James knew that Starr would never love him as much as she loved Cole. Starr tried to convince him otherwise, but James was adamant that their relationship was over and they bid a tearful goodbye. Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Ford Family Category:Fictional criminals